This invention relates, in general, to snow shovels, and, in particular, to a snow shovel mounted on wheels.
In the prior art various types of snow shovels have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 328,633 to Angell discloses a snow removing machine having a scoop at one end, a handle and wheels and a mechanism for lifting and lowering the scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,732 to Selin discloses a snow shovel having a scoop at one end, a handle and wheels and the wheels are spaced apart less than the width of the scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,217 to McLoughlin discloses a snow shovel having a scoop at one end, a handle and wheels and the wheels are spaced apart less than the width of the scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,893 to Asay discloses a manually operated snow plough having a scoop at one end, a handle and wheels and the wheels are spaced apart less than the width of the scoop and a mechanism for adjusting the angle of the scoop.
The present invention is directed to a snow plough which has a handle on one end and a large snow scoop on the other. The plough is supported on a frame which is mounted on large wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manual operated snow plough.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manual operated snow plough that is mounted on large wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manual operated snow plough that is inexpensive to produce and is equipped to handle large amounts of snow without straining the user.